rappediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pain In My Life
Game: Check From the grafitti in the pissy project hallways To niggaz hustling on the block Settin up shop crack cocaine ??? tops Youngins with the boombox lettin they head bop My vision was blurred Like the TV that them niggaz in the feds watch The hood is like a pitfall with corner liq stores You sellin bricks all, you shoot a nigga Get em bricks by the big dawgs It fucked up skinny niggaz get pick on till they buff up Don't lift weights, shoot 38's Load the clip pull the truck up I been through it Sittin in the block in that tan Buick KRS in the speakers equivalent to Nas and Ether That was 85, I was six Couldn't wait to get him & sit in my father's lap And watch a ???? flick I'm from the old school these new school niggaz bore me Aint got shit for me Shoulda been influenced by Calvin Broadus, Nasir Jones, and Sean Corey I'm on the road to glory By the time I don't had so much pain in my life I shoulda killed myself Smoked that crack cocaine and swallowed all them pills myself I'm a legend D.O.C. said it Hip hop is forever embedded inside my veins And I'm takin my credit Trey Songz ("So much pain in my life") You feel this pain I've been havin' Wouldn't lead to much change Cuz down here, not muched changed Cause everbody wanna thug, mayn ("So much pain in my life") If you knew the pain I sustained Just from lettin' my gun bang If you would pump your breaks young mayn You'd jump in the other lane Saigon: Game I'm finding it harder for me to live with it Thinkin bout getting on some religious shit They say religion is for degenerated But if the church take away the hurt Then damnit I need to get wit it So much pain in my life Cuz It's gotta be the devil It's got us slavin probably below the poverty level We could blame the whit man but then why do we settle Collectively we could expect to see the lives in the ghetto To be forever facin just death is a revelation We could get on pace if we better the education And make some real songs about more than just ballin and big ice For something to get em to think twice So much pain in my life I feel for those who felt they didn't need they brothas Now they teenage mothers Care about the AIDS in Africa cuz we they brothas Reguardless of how they portrayed I can see they love us It bring pain in my life To know that there's a whole f'n nation dyin cuz they can't afford medication While we got the money to goto war Not for something that was sure but for shit that that was strictly just speculation Trey Songz ("So much pain in my life") You feel this pain I've been havin' Wouldn't lead to much change Cuz down here, not muched changed Cause everbody wanna thug, mayn ("So much pain in my life") If you knew the pain I sustained Just from lettin' my gun bang If you would pump your breaks young mayn You'd jump in the other lane B.G.: Dawg I'm stressed out Sometime I be thikin God I'm ready to check out I aint lyin I be ready to come see you It cant be worse than if I get caught with anotha heater And I ride those even though I don't been to jail 4 times for those In these streets I done seen too much Too many people I love done had they fuckin head bust So much pain in my life You don't know pain You don't know bout losin yo life in a hurricane Naw don't you don't know how it feel To spend a weekend with em then yo daddy get killed Pain in my life I don't been thru it all That stakin hoe Katrina took my city like a dog I done been down but Imma tell you what A real nigga always find a way to get it done Trey Songz ("So much pain in my life") You feel this pain I've been havin' Wouldn't lead to much change Cuz down here, not muched changed Cause everbody wanna thug, mayn ("So much pain in my life") If you knew the pain I sustained Just from lettin' my gun bang If you would pump your breaks young mayn You'd jump in the other lane Category:Saigon